


Towel Rack

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11343027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: The lack of plot here surprises me. A bathroom. Fake eyelashes. Silliness





	Towel Rack

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Towel Rack by Fleur

27 Nov 98  
Title: Towel Rack  
Author: Fleur  
Rating: An NC17, I suppose.  
Spoilers: None that I can think of.  
Summary: The lack of plot here surprises me. A bathroom. Fake eyelashes. Silliness.  
Archive: Anywhere  
Feedback: Aimed somewhere near should work.  
Disclaimer: Goddamn, I wish.   
Author's Note: No beta. This is my present to Twilight. Twi, I know I said it wouldn't come (in a way) for a while, but here it is. Happy? :) Oh, and I'm actually a Gordon Babe. 

* * *

=====================  
"Towel Rack" by Fleur  
23/11/98  
  
=====================

I paused at the doorway, smiling slightly as Alex's back tensed. 

"Damnit!" he growled in frustration at the mirror. I walked up to him, and slid my arms around his naked form.

"What is it?"

He turned his head slightly, meeting my forehead with his lips. I turned in to nuzzle his neck a little. 

"I cannot do this."

"I know what you *can* do," I told him, my words somewhat muffled in his neck, which tasted... nice. Alex-ish.

He grinned at me, and I looked up to see our reflection in the mirror over the sink. I looked somewhat like a vampire, teeth sunk into my Alex's neck. 

"You shouldn't be in here naked," he said, moving his ass away from me slightly. I knew he was just trying to tease me.

"Neither should you," I replied, straightening up and moving my hands deftly up his chest to play with his nipples, pinching and teasing. 

"Fox, it's not like I don't enjoy you every five minutes, but I have to get my eyelashes on."

I had to chuckle a little at that one. "You could just go au naturel, Alexei."

"Just help me, smartass. I don't ask for help too often."

Couldn't argue with that. Smiling, I reached around him, moving into him, and I felt my own cock twitch with the sudden contact.

I delicately picked up one of the fake lashes, and spread the thin glue - or whatever the hell it was - on the end. 

Smiling at Alex in the mirror, I brought my surprisingly steady hand up to his left eye. Just as I was about to secure the lash onto his eyelid, he blinked, causing me to slip and attach the lash crookedly. 

"Damn," I hissed, then looked up at the reflection. I had to laugh at how incredibly stupid Alex looked. 

"You laughing at me, Foxlet?"

He punctuated that by fluttering his eyelashes at me, and such a motion didn't help my apparent laughing fit. 

"You're going to be punished for that, you know."

I tried to compose my face enough to nod, but failed miserably. Alex spun around, an evil grin on his face, and shoved me so I ended up against the towel rack, still desperately trying to stop laughing. 

I love it when he's violent.

A moan was involuntarily extracted from me as I felt two lubricated fingers enter me, quickly, and just as quickly come out. 

I had to bite the towel rack to stop from laughing or moaning, whichever came out first. 

I felt him separate my ass cheeks, and then slowly enter me.

I turned my face a little so I could almost totally see him, and he leaned forward to kiss me roughly. 

"You have definitely crooked lashes, babe," I told him, grinning. 

Smiling a little back, he started to get a rhythm going, and I felt his cock inside me, as he almost drew out, then thrust forward into me fully again. 

"You're good at driving," I commented, gripping the towel rack.

"Fox, I'm a regular Dale Earnhardt."

"More like Jeff Gordon," I replied, then moaned as he thrust in again. 

I was going to come - soon. Releasing his one-handed hold on my shoulder, he reached over and worked my cock, stroking and rubbing. 

We came at the same time - him inside me, me in his hand. I wriggled around, trying to give him the hint to go back to thrusting, but instead he withdrew, and stood up, ruffling my hair as I twisted around, winding up with my back to the wall. 

"Now what was that about my lashes?"

"Alex, that's the... fifth time in an hour?"

He grinned, going back to his lash applying. "Sixth, actually."

I groaned, and slid down the wall, still watching him. 

"So, smartass, you gonna help me?"

=======================

FINIS  



End file.
